Love Thaws
by Cybercitizen
Summary: One year after becoming queen, Elsa starts having feelings for her sister. As she struggles to cope with these feelings, she finds herself also drawn to a young noblewoman, but Anna wonders if this is the right path for her. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff and Smut with some minor angst, One-Shot)


Queen Elsa sat in her bedroom in front of her vanity, putting her hair into its braid. It had been one year since she had been crowned Queen of Arendelle, and she wanted to look her best for the celebration of her reign. She was nervous; she wouldn't dispute that. A year ago, everything had changed for the better, but something still made her feel uneasy, like everything good that had happened to her would go away in an instant.

Suddenly, a knock came on her door. "You ready yet, Elsa?"

"Almost!" she called back.

Her sister, Anna, walked into the room, a bright smile on her freckled face. She was wearing the same green dress she wore to Elsa's coronation.

Elsa smiled at her sister's reflection in her mirror. "I can't believe it's been a year."

"Time sure flies around here," Anna commented.

Elsa looked at herself. "To think that this time a year ago, I was in this very room, putting on my gloves and practising holding my royal scepter. I would have never dreamed that a year later I would be beloved by all the kingdom and be with you again."

Anna hugged Elsa and smiled. "You're gonna be fine."

"You always say that."

"Because you will be. You're the Super Snow Queen. Everyone is proud of you. Everyone loves you." Anna put her hand on Elsa's cheek. "You're amazing."

Elsa giggled softly in an amused manner at Anna's motivational speech. "Has Kristoff been reciting poetry to you again?"

"Maybe," Anna sheepishly replied, admitting that the words she had just said may or may not have been her own.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I know I've said this a million times, but...I'm sorry for shutting you out all those years. I was only following what Mama and Papa said and what I thought was right."

"You don't need to apologise for that," Anna told her. "What's done is done. What happened over those thirteen years is in the past now."

"Yes I do. I never got to see my little sister grow up."

"You wanna know one thing about that? I never grew up. Because I knew you wouldn't want me to."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, now let's go. Can't have the Queen be late for her own anniversary can we?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Elsa agreed, standing up and holding her hands over her currently naked form, a royal blue icy gown forming over her body. "There's just one more thing I have to do."

"And what might that be?"

Elsa turned around and hugged Anna. "This."

Anna wrapped her arms around her big sister and smiled. "You give the best hugs, you know that?"

"I'd probably be a terrible sister if I didn't," Elsa joked.

"Now c'mon. Let's get going."

Elsa and Anna headed to the stairwell, where Kristoff was waiting for them. He was wearing a royal suit, something that was very rare even for him. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"You're smartly dressed," Anna smirked.

"I can't exactly attend Elsa's celebration in my dirty ice harvester clothes can I?" Kristoff remarked.

"It looks very good on you, Kristoff," Elsa commented, pressing her finger on his chest.

"And that ice dress of yours is as beautiful as ever," Kristoff replied.

"I try my best."

Kristoff then led Elsa and Anna outside to where Kristoff's sleigh was parked for them. "Your carriage awaits, your highnesses."

Anna giggled. "Flatterer."

"You know you like it," Kristoff flirted.

Elsa and Anna climbed into the sleigh and Kristoff sat in the driver's seat. "Alright Sven, take it away!"

The sleigh went off towards the town square, Elsa creating a path of snow in front of it for a smooth ride. They soon crossed the bridge leading from the castle, entering the city. The citizens began cheering and throwing confetti in the air.

Elsa was awestruck. "All this just for me?"

"I told you everyone loved you," Anna replied, waving to the crowd.

Elsa tried to hold back tears, feeling so... touched in a manner she had never felt before. She waved back at the crowd as well. "Thank you all!" she called to the crowd. Soon the sleigh arrived in the town square, where something had been draped by a large cloth at the centre.

"Oooh, my present made it where intact," Anna said with a grin. "Thank god for that."

Elsa sighed in exasperation. Her sister had always been the one to plan quite over the top surprises. "Oh Anna, what did you do now?"

"Nothing... much."

"Anna," Elsa then said in her slightly stern queen voice.

"Well... you might wanna wait and see."

Anna and Elsa got out of the sleight and Elsa took her place at a nearby podium, ready to deliver a speech to her kingdom.

"People of Arendelle," Elsa stated, "it's been a pretty tumultuous year. But despite all of that, we've stayed strong. We never gave up. _You_ never gave up. A queen is only as good as her subjects, and...frankly, I couldn't have asked for better. I'm eternally grateful to all of you for continuing to support me, despite my being a-" She stopped herself, then after a second, continued, "An ice witch, for lack of a better term. It's true that I've led our kingdom into this era of prosperity, but you all have kept us here. Thank you all."

The gathered crowd clapped for Elsa, showing their support for their beloved queen.

"And now, I believe my sister Anna wishes to say a few words and unveil this… marvelous gift she is to give me."

Anna smiled. "Elsa, this isn't just a gift from me to you. This is a gift to you from all the people of Arendelle." Anna pulled off the velvet cloth that was concealing the gift, revealing it to be a shimmering ice statue of herself and Elsa holding hands.

Elsa stared in awe. "Oh my God...!"

The crowd began to clap again as Anna stood proud with her accomplishment, her hands on her hips.

As Elsa looked over at her sister, she felt a strange urge rising within her. Her eyes locked onto Anna's lips, soft and full and slightly pouty. She wanted to kiss those lips, to feel them pressed against her own, to slide her tongue into the princess' mouth... " _What am I thinking?!_ " she thought. " _She's my sister!_ "

Anna looked over at Elsa, seeing in a state of near panic. "You okay, Elsa?"

Elsa froze, then quickly nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just...lost in thought."

Anna knew Elsa wasn't feeling well so she looked over to the crowd. "Okay people, thank you for coming! There will be a big party later so Elsa hopes to see a lot of you there!" The crowd started to disperse and Anna led Elsa back to the sleigh. "You sure you're alright Elsa?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm… not sure right now. I think I'll go lie down before the party."

"Alright," Anna acknowledged. "I think some rest will do you good." She then tapped Kristoff on the shoulder. "Take us home, big guy."

"On our way, Feisty pants," Kristoff dutifully responded.

xXx

After they had got back to the Palace, Elsa went into her room and lay on her bed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She sighed. "Why did I have that… thought about Anna." Elsa looked at her reflection, the reflection of a woman who was perfect on the outside, but hollow on the inside. Elsa held her hands close to her heart, the heart that had bore every emotion that had ever been known to the mortal world.

"I am a lesbian," she said to herself. "I prefer women over men, but…. Should I feel that way for my own sister?" Elsa pondered her question for some time. She cared about Anna, she always had, but it was a different kind of love, family love. Elsa walked over to her vanity and looked at the picture that was next to it. It was a portrait of herself and Anna, from when they were children, before the accident that had drove them apart.

"At least things are better now," Elsa admitted. But deep inside, something was telling Elsa that her's and Anna's lives could be so much more. "I suppose I should get ready for the party," Elsa stated, and so she began to prepare herself.

xXx

Later in the ballroom, Anna was watching everything taking shape for the party. The brass band was it's position, the buffet was neatly stocked with a variety of chocolate, everything was going smoothly.

"Psst, Anna," A voice got her attention.

Anna looked down to find Olaf holding what appeared to be a banner in his hand. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure where to put this," the snowman answered her. "Is it important?"

Anna looked at the banner, seeing the words, "All hail Queen Elsa," written upon it. "Hmm, I think that should go above the throne over there."

"Okay!" Olaf accepted, rushing off towards the throne.

Anna felt butterflies in her tummy. She knew this party had to go well, for Elsa's sake.

"Anna!" Kristoff then called her over.

Anna smiled. "Oh hey, Kristoff."

"You seem a bit on edge. Is something the matter?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know Kristoff. I mean this time last year I made Elsa freak out over me and Hans and….almost died."

Kristoff hugged her gently, comforting her. "At least it worked out for the best, You met me, you and Elsa got back to being friends and that bastard got what he deserved, a life sentence in jail."

"I know, I know, but I just feel as though there's more to Elsa than meets the eye these days."

"In what way?"

"Well, when she was giving her speech, I felt she wanted to say something, like she wanted to confess something."

"Do you have any idea what that could be?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I have no idea, but it felt important."

Kristoff looked at the front door to the ballroom, seeing that it was slowly opening and people dressed in fancy clothes entering the room. "Well, looks like the party's just started."

"Should I go mingle or should you?" Anna wondered.

"You mingle better than me," Kristoff remarked. "You know pretty much all of the people here."

"Well… not quite."

Kristoff facepalmed. "Oh boy, this is gonna be awkward."

"Don't worry, I can just… go with the flow."

"Last time you went with the flow, you nearly caused a diplomatic incident."

"Hey, foreign languages was never my best subject," Anna remarked.

Anna and Kristoff headed towards the front door, where Anna stood to greet some of the guests.

"Good day to you princess," a young woman in a beautiful pink gown with short brown hair said to her.

"Oh hello," Anna replied, awkwardly. "Who might you be?"

"You do not know me, Princess?" The woman responded.

"Umm… should I?"

"My father spoke of you."

"I don't know who your father is," Anna sheepishly started, feeling a slight drop of sweat under the brow of her hair.

"My father is… was the former Duke of Westleton," the woman stated, correcting herself. "I am Justine, Duchess of Westleton."

"Wow!" Anna chirped. "I had no idea that old coot had such a… beautiful daughter. Wait? You're not offended by that are you?"

"No, of course not." Justine said. "I despised my father and everything he stood for. To think his soldiers worked with that damned Prince Hans to capture your sister."

"Yeah…" Anna admitted. "Elsa hasn't really got over that ye and if I'm honest, neither have It."

"Not many people do, Princess," Justine admitted. "But your sister is not like most women and I admire her for her bravery and her sense of duty to her kingdom."

Anna looked over Justine's shoulder, seeing a hand poking out of the ballroom door and calling her there. "Would you excuse me one moment?"

"Of course, Princess," Justine replied.

Anna walked over to the door to the ballroom, skipping quickly across the floor.

Kristoff eyed his girlfriend as she sped away, smiling for her.

Anna then reached the door and headed through it. "Elsa? You here? The party's just started."

"I'm here, Anna," Elsa's soft voice responded.

Anna looked up at the nearby staircase to see Elsa, standing there. She was wearing an ice dress, but this was different than her usual one. It was a slender blue sparkly gown, with a lighter blue sash around the waist. It had no sleeves, exposing Elsa's skinny pale arms. Around her neck was a long blue ice cape that resembled her coronation cape and her crown was nestled in her hair braid.

"Wow… you look good different."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, and you look beautiful as ever."

Anna looked at her sister. "So…. are you gonna go into the party? I mean everyone's here, talking, minglling and doing… stuff."

"Not yet," Elsa responded. "There's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

Elsa took a deep breath. She didn't know how Anna would react to this, but she prayed she would be accepting. "Anna I don't know how you'll react to this but… I like women."

"Of course you do, who wouldn't like women," Anna joked.

"No… I _like_ women."

"You're… a lesbian?"

Elsa nodded. "I am. I am attracted to women and only women."

Anna's mouth then opened, realising something. "That's what you nearly said at your speech!"

"Keep it down!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Elsa sighed. "It's just…. You're the first person I've told. I wanted to tell everyone at my speech, but I… got nervous

"Elsa, I'm okay, and to be honest I had kinda the same thoughts about you. I always figured you were different in some way, with the fact you never seemed to like guys."

"I like guys, as friends, like Kristoff."

"You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

Anna walked over to Elsa. "I like girls too."

Elsa blushed.. "So… you're bisexual?"

"Oh yeah," Anna remarked.

"Does Kristoff know about this?"

"Yeah, I told him not long after our first date. He was cool with it."

"So… you did think I was beautifuller that night," Elsa stated to herself, her cheeks turning an even deeper red.

Anna giggled. "Come on, Snow Queen. Let's get you out there."

Elsa nodded. "Alright, I think I will tell everyone now, since… you've given me that sense of confidence."

"I'm not just a pretty face," Anna replied. Anna held out her hand to Elsa and the queen took it happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please welcome their royal highnesses, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" A loud voice boomed.

Elsa and Anna walked into the ballroom together to the sound of cheers and applause, Elsa feeling relieved that her kingdom loved her and cherished her dearly and that Anna had accepted her for who she was.

The only thing that needed to be answered now was why was Elsa finding Anna so beautiful.

As they arrived on the dias, Elsa stood forward and smiled. "Thank you all for coming and for being here to celebrate my anniversary. I know I said a lot of things earlier so I'll keep this brief, mostly because my sister will want to devour the chocolate buffet, but I would like to say thank you for believing in me as your queen and allowing me to serve you and lead you to happiness and joy."

The crowd all clapped again and Elsa sat on the throne as the guests then began to enjoy the party, Anna standing beside her.

"Also, there is one final thing I would like to mention, something I didn't say at the declaration of my new monument earlier." Elsa then cleared her throat. "I am… gay."

"She likes girls instead of boys!" Anna simplified for anyone who didn't understand.

The crowd clapped once more, several girls wolf-whistling Elsa.

Anna giggled and Elsa blushed as she sat down, the crowd dispersing. "I think that went well," Anna admitted.

"I've never been wolf whistled before," Elsa giggled.

"First time for everything, sis," Anna said.

"They are so happy aren't they," Elsa remarked, as she looked at the guests.

"They're happy because you're happy, Elsa" Anna told her.

Elsa smiled. "Can you go get some chocolate? I'm a bit hungry."

Anna grinned. "I'll get you all the chocolate I can get!" and with that she darted off to the buffet.

Elsa watched Anna from afar. She was beautiful, she wouldn't deny that. Her body was small and cuter, her face warm and bubbly. Kristoff was lucky to have her. Elsa was lucky to have her.

"What?!" Elsa whispered, realising where her trail of thought had gone. "No….it's fine."

"Queen Elsa?" A voice called to her.

Elsa looked over to her shoulder to see a young woman in a pale blue gown and blonde hair smiling at her. "Oh hello there. Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Rebecca Jansen," the woman introduced herself. "I believe you know my family well."

"Yes, the Jansen family," Elsa remembered. "Your family were very close to my father, and often donated large sums of your fortune to the royal treasury."

"You are correct Elsa, but I'm afraid we don't have much of a fortune right now."

"Oh," Elsa said. "I see, and why is that then?"

"My father passed away a few months ago, and my mother left us to marry into a family in Corona. I've been looking after the manor and my two younger siblings for some time now."

"I can sympathise with that," Elsa acknowledged. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could perhaps loan some of the money my family donated? I promise we can pay it back."

Elsa shook her head. "No, you don't have to pay it back. It was your family's money and it will always be yours."

"Oh!" Rebecca blushed. "Thank you, my queen."

"I look out for all my citizens," Elsa stated.

"Could I request something then?"

"And what might that be?"

Rebecca held out her hand. "Would you dance with me?"

Elsa went red immediately. "W-What?"

"I mean, you do dance right?"

Elsa gulped. "Not really, but then again," Elsa got out of her seat and held the girl's hand. "Perhaps there's a first time for everything."

Rebecca smiled and she and Elsa walked to the dance floor, beginning to waltz gracefully into the night.

xXx

The next morning, Elsa was sat in her office, working on paperwork. Normally the act of her royal duties would bore her, but today there was a bright and happy smile on her face, a soft tune passing through her lips.

Anna passed by Elsa's open door and poked her head through. "You seem very cheerful today, Elsa."

"Oh, sorry Anna," Elsa blushed with embarrassment. "I didn't see you there."

Anna giggled. "You really are in a good mood."

"I suppose I am," Elsa remarked.

"Whatcha working on?" Anna mused, standing next to her sister.

"Just some changes to Arendelle law to make things more fair for our citizens," Elsa replied. "Normally, it would be very tedious for me, but today…. I feel different."

"Was it that girl you were dancing with?"

Elsa went red. "W-What?!"

"I mean you were dancing with her a while."

"Well… She was very captivating," Elsa admitted.

"You should ask her out," Anna joked. "I mean, who wouldn't want to out on a date with the snow queen."

"Anna, I can't do that. I'm not ready for that kind of courtship."

Anna thought for a moment, stroking her chin. "Why not take her to your ice palace? Just as a trip, not a date.""

"I suppose, but… I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before and Rebecca… might not end up being suitable."

"Just try it," Anna encouraged. "If it doesn't work with her, things might go well with someone else."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose you are right."

Anna smiled and patted Elsa's shoulder reassuringly. "You're gonna be fine."

"But what if things aren't fine…" Elsa wondered. "She might not even be the right woman for me."

"Well if she isn't, you have plenty other girls interested. I heard at lot of whistling, and saw a couple of goo-goo eyes for you."

"I know but… " Elsa wanted to tell Anna the truth of how she felt, but didn't. Her growing feelings for Anna wasn't something Elsa wasn't proud of at this time..

"But what? Worked for me and Hans… till I found out he was a dick."

Elsa chuckled, Anna's mannerisms having amused her. "It's just... I'm nervous, but when you're here, everything is perfect."

"We're the perfect pair Elsa. When you're down, I make you happy and vice versa."

The perfect pair. That was something that Elsa believed too, in more ways than one.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Elsa asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was gonna go hang out with Kristoff in the markets," Anna stated.

Elsa smiled. "You really care about him don't you."

"Of course, but I still haven't got everything worked out for us."

"No relationship is perfect, Anna."

"No it's not, but I'm trying my best to make me and Kristoff work."

Elsa smiled. "I admire your confidence, dear sister. Not many other women would have such a determination like you."

"Guess where I got it from," Anna joked.

xXx

Later that day, Elsa was at the Jansen manor. It was just outside of the city and was a rather old building, some saying it was older than her own royal castle. She held out her hand, nervously reaching to knock. Part of her didn't want to knock, but she knew that this was her choice. She finally knocked on the door, taking a breath to calm herself.

She heard the fumbling of keys from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal Rebecca, who smiled as her eyes met Elsa's. "Oh your majesty, I wasn't expecting you."

"Hello, Rebecca. I was just thinking of you, so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Well... that's very generous of you," She said, blushing slightly at Elsa's kind words. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

Elsa walked into the main hall of the manor house, in awe of the various ornate decorations throughout. "Wow, this is certainly an beautiful house."

Suddenly, two young children, both with blonde hair ran through the room. One a boy, the other a girl.

"Nate, Nora, what have I told you about running?!" Rebecca shouted.

Elsa giggled. "Don't worry about it."

The young girl then looked at Elsa. "Wow, are you really the queen?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Children, you should be getting back to your rooms now, Elsa and I have some private matters to discuss."

"Okay, Becca," the two children responded, quickly walking upstairs.

"Sorry about that Elsa," Rebecca apologised. "Raising them both on my own is a pain."

"They're cute," Elsa remarked. "And It's alright, I was actually thinking of going somewhere private with you."

Rebecca smiled. "I would like that. What did you have in mind?"

"My ice palace," Elsa stated.

"That sounds like fun. But how do you plan to get us there?"

Elsa smiled. "I did think of that." Elsa led Rebecca outside and her hands out, the ice magic flowing from them and forming into the shape of a mighty ice griffin. "That's how."

Rebecca stared in wonder, unable to speak.

Elsa got onto the griffin's back. "Come on, Rebecca. It'll be alright."

"How do you know? Have you done this before?"

"Yes, I have. Many times," Elsa responded.

Rebecca slowly climbed up onto the griffin.

"Hang on!" Elsa cried. The griffin screeched loudly and began to lift off the ground with its massive wings.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"It's alright," Elsa calmed her.

The griffin then took off towards the mountains at hight speed, the wind rushing through the hair of the two women

Rebecca held her arms out. "Woohoo!"

"What's that for? I thought you were scared for a moment there?"

"I was… for a bit," Rebecca shyly remarked.

Elsa smiled at her friend. "You want me to pull some tricks?"

"Please don't," Rebecca requested. "I get queasy rather quickly."

"As you wish"

Elsa soon landed the griffin just outside of the ice palace and helped Rebecca off the griffin. "There we go."

Rebecca looked around, in awe of the immense palace of cold blue ice before her. "It's beautiful, I'm surprised it hasn't melted."

"My ice doesn't melt," Elsa explained. "It will only melt when I tell it to melt."

The two of them then heard the sound of pounding footsteps, like an elephant was walking towards them.

Rebecca looked over shoulder to see a giant golem like creature with icicles for hands standing behind her. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Wait, wait, hang on," Elsa calmed her. "That's just Marshmallow. He won't hurt you."

The golem looked at them, confused. "Mama, why is girl scared?" He asked in his deep booming voice.

"It's alright, big guy," Elsa walked over to Marshmallow and stroked his angular jaw. "She's a friend, like Anna and Kristoff and Olaf."

"Friend?"

"Yes, she is a friend, so she is welcome here."

Marshmallow smiled. "Okay, Mama. Girl is friend." The snow golem then began to stomp away down the mountain.

"I can't believe that just happened," Rebecca said, still stunned.

Elsa chuckled. "Trust me, if I hadn't came in there, he would have thrown you off the mountain."

"That's comforting to know," Rebecca remarked. She then started to shiver. "Fuck, it's cold up here."

"Hang on." Elsa then held out her hand and a set of icy clothes became attached to Rebecca's body, making her resemble an arctic explorer. "Better? Sorry about that. When I come up here, I forgot people aren't immune to the cold like I am."

"It's fine," Rebecca stated. "It's actually quite cosy."

"I try my best," Elsa said humbly.

Elsa led Rebecca into her ice palace, the main hall shining in front of them.

Rebecca stood in awe again at the ice palace, her mind still trying to comprehend that it existed. "Your palace is as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside."

Elsa smiled. "It's not the only thing that is beautiful in here."

Rebecca blushed.

"Rebecca," Elsa began. "I've had some thoughts lately. I want a relationship, someone to bond with, someone who cares about me and I… want that person to be you."

Rebecca looked at Elsa. "That's a very kind thing to say Elsa, but I'm afraid I have a confession to make. I'm already engaged to someone."

Elsa's heart fell. "But what about our dance? I thought that… meant something."

"It was a beautiful evening Elsa, it truly was, and I enjoyed dancing with you," Rebecca stated. "But I've been engaged to my partner for a while now, and I wouldn't like to hurt her feelings."

Elsa sighed. "You have a good point."

"I'm still grateful for what you are doing with me today, I truly am, but Elsa, I know that I'm not the person who is best for you, and deep down you know it too."

"No... there's no one else."

"There is, and you know it," Rebecca stated. "I won't pretend to be a love expert like your troll friends, because I'm not. But you need to go to that person, whoever it is, and let them know how you feel, before you start feeling bad over this."

"But that person is... my sister, Anna."

Rebecca looked stunned. "What?!"

"Yes, I… am in love with her," Elsa finally admitted to herself. "I love my sister."

"When did you start feeling that way for her?"

"The other day, when she presented me with that statue of us in the town square."

"Ahh," Rebecca realised. "And does Anna know about your feelings?"

"No… but…"

"Then she has to know, for her sake, and for yours."

Elsa held her heart to her chest. "Alright. I'll go to her.""

"Is this truly how you feel about her?"

"Yes… it is."

"Then go to her," Rebecca persuaded the queen. "Go to her and tell her that you love her, and that you always will love her."

"But, what about you?" Elsa wondered.

"I'll be fine" Rebecca told her. "Go to your sister, don't worry about me."

"I will… and Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, for helping me realise my feelings."

"Anything to help the royal family," Rebecca told Elsa with a hint of family pride.

Elsa then ran out of her ice palace as fast as her legs would carry her, determined to see her sister and tell her how she felt.

xXx

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Anna was preparing for her date with Kristoff. She was undecided on what outfit to wear, her green coronation dress or a new pink gown she had recently bought.

"Bella?" Anna called to her maid. "I need your help with something."

The maid entered the room. "Yes, Princess?" Bella was a young girl with a similar personality to Anna who was quite good friends with her, as they had grown up together.

Anna groaned. "Bella, what have I told you about calling me, Princess? We're friends so there's no need for titles around me."

Bella blushed. "Sorry, Anna."

"Much better," Anna stated. "Now, what dress do you think would be good for my date with Kristoff?"

"Any dress looks good on you, Princess- I mean Anna," Bella stuttered.

Anna sighed. "I know, but I'm just a bit indecisive today."

"Is something the matter? Is it to do with the Queen?"

"Of course it's to do with Elsa," Anna replied.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"It's just Elsa wants a relationship, and I'm worried the girl she's going for might not be right for her."

"Did you tell her this?"

"No," Anna sighed. "It would have broken her heart and she's already broken as it is."

"Well, I'm not exactly the best person to talk to about this. Perhaps your boyfriend, Mr Bjorgman would understand and may be able to help with this."

Anna smiled. "Maybe. Kristoff did grow up with a bunch of love experts after all."

"And if you want my opinion on what dress you should go for." Bella then put her hand on Anna's chest. "You should just go as you are."

Anna grinned. "Bella, there's a reason why you're my maid and it's because you've always been a good source of advice."

"I live to serve... Anna," Bella stated.

xXx

"So, Feisty pants," Kristoff said to her as they ate lunch together. "What is it you're dying to ask me about?"

"Well…" Anna began, worried of how Kristoff might take the news. "You know that you were raised by the trolls right?"

"Yeah, ever since I was 8 years old," Kristoff replied, biting into an apple. "What about it?"

"Well, did you ever pick up any of their _love_ advice?"

Kristoff thought for a moment. "A little bit of it, why do you ask?"

"It's about Elsa. I'm just worried that the girl she wants may not be right for her."

"Ah," Kristoff stated. "Do you know who would be right for her?"

She shrugged.

"Alright, let me rephrase that," Kristoff corrected himself. "If you were Elsa, what would you look for in a girlfriend?"

Anna sighed. "Maybe someone who is positive, always there for her, willing to be the best possible girl for her and makes her happy every single day… wait."

"You just got it, didn't you," Kristoff remarked. "You're the right person for Elsa."

Anna blushed. "But… we're sisters."

"Anna, she's clearly had something for you for a long time. She sealed herself away just to protect you. Hell, she even saved your life when you were on that fjord," Kristoff told her. "Even if Elsa doesn't realise it, she probably is starting to, and you need to be there for her. Sister or not, she loves you."

"But I love you too, Kristoff," Anna argued.

"I know, and I understand that, but I'm always gonna be some kind of third wheel aren't I?"

Anna sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"If you're with Elsa, things will be better for the both of you," Kristoff told her. "I promise."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kristoff."

"Are you okay?" He then asked her. "I know it might be hard to take in."

Anna groaned. "I don't know, Kristoff. I'm just not sure. I mean, I don't even know if I like her that way."

"I wasn't sure I liked you when we first met," Kristoff stated. "Just at least go to Elsa."

Anna sighed. "Alright Kristoff."

Suddenly the two of them heard the sound of heavy breathing.

Anna and most of the crowd looked over into the town square to see Elsa running into the town, her face bright red with exhaustion and her ice dress partially melted due to her lack of concentration.

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa collapsed by the statue and began to cough.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "What's wrong?"

"Anna.." Elsa said weakly, sputtering. "I love..." she then passed out.

Anna looked at Kristoff. "Help me get her home."

xXx

When Elsa awoke, she was in her bed with an ice pack on her head. Her whole body felt weak and her stomach ached. "Anna..."

"I'm here, Els."

Elsa looked over to one side to see Anna sitting by her bed. "Anna, thank god."

"Stay still, you're very weak. You exhausted yourself out there."

"No... I have to tell you… important thing."

"Rest, Elsa," Anna instructed. "For your own good."

The snow queen groaned. "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly three hours," Anna informed her. "What happened to you?"

"I was running... I needed to get to you... I ran and I ran and I ran and I just... I haven't ran that hard since the night of my coronation."

"You ran all the way down the north mountain?" Anna wondered, in shock. "Elsa, that's insane. Why would you run that fast?"

"I know... it was stupid, I'm stupid, I'm a stupid, beautiful, queen." She sighed. "But I wanted to get you, so badly."

"Well, at least the beautiful part is correct," Anna picked up.

"What do you mean?"

Anna held Elsa's hand. "Elsa… you're in love with me aren't you."

"H-how do you know?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Because..." She sighed, looking into Elsa's eyes. "Because I love you too."

"Do you mean that?" Elsa wondered. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Of course, I do, Elsa," Anna responded. "Sitting here, taking care of you, it's….. helped me realise how much you mean to me and how much you did for me."

"But what about Kristoff?"

"He's actually the one who reminded me about you."

"So he really was a love expert."

"Yes, I guess he was."

Elsa then looked up at Anna. "Anna… can I kiss you?"

Anna felt shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I want to kiss you… If you don't want a kiss, I won't force you."

Anna shook her head. "No, if a kiss is what you want, who am I to refuse the Queen?"

Elsa gulped. "Okay, but I'm going to close my eyes."

"Okay," Anna said softly, comforting her. Elsa closed her eyes and Anna leaned towards her, their hands holding each other and their lips slowly pressing together softly. Both of them felt a sense of satisfaction and adoration in the kiss, like this was always how it was always meant to be for them. They remained like this for some time until Anna pulled away and smiled. "Well, I just kissed a girl."

"I… liked it," Elsa admitted.

"I love you," Anna then said. "My Sister-girlfriend."

Elsa then giggled. "Did you really just call me that?"

"Yeah, of course I called you that. You're my sister and now my girlfriend."

Elsa blushed. "I should address you as a consort, since that's the proper term for a Queen's lover."

"Alright," Anna replied. "I am your consort."

Elsa smiled. "My Princess consort."

A chuckle then came from Anna. "Now you're doing it now."

"Doing what?"

"Making a fancy title for me."

"I'm only doing it the proper way," Elsa justified.

Anna then touched foreheads with Elsa, the two starting to laugh together, something they hadn't done in a long time.

"Anna… sweetie," Elsa cooed.

"Sweetie? Are we doing pet names now? We've only be girlfriends for ten seconds and you're already calling me sweetie."

"Technically we've been girlfriends for a long time," Elsa stated.

"Whatever, we're girlfriends now."

Elsa smiled. "This is like a dream come true for me."

"So… when should we let everyone know that everyone's favourite pair of sisters are more than just sisters."

"I don't know, maybe sometime soon, after we take a few more steps."

"Like a kiss wasn't the biggest step?" Anna giggled.

Elsa sat up and held Anna's head in her hands, gently pushing her lips onto her sister's, the kiss full of love.

Anna kissed back and held Elsa close, Anna reaching around and stroking Elsa's naked back.

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'm naked?!"

"Well… Your ice dress was all melted when we got you in bed," Anna remarked.

"Oh sweet Freya," Elsa facepalmed.

"If it helps… I didn't peek."

Elsa then smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to look?"

Anna blushed l. "Well… I… "

"You do like girls don't you?"

"Yes but."

"Oh." Elsa looked forward. "Well…. I suppose there's no harm in showing you." Elsa pulled down the covers, revealing her bare naked legs and the pussy that lay between them.

"It looks so... sweet."

Elsa nodded. "It is very sweet, but I'm very sensitive, so please, be gentle." Anna pressed her finger on the opening and Elsa moaned slightly. "Ahh! Anna, I told you I'm sensitive," Elsa argued.

Anna giggled. "I think that's the general idea, Elsa."

Elsa blushed. "Now be gentle, okay?"

Anna smiled. "Alright, as you wish."

Anna lay on top of Elsa's legs and looked at the vagina, cupping it with her hand. "It's cute." She then leaned in and kissed it softly with her lips, but then the sweet taste of the pussy started to overcome her.

"Ahhh!" Elsa moaned again.

Anna began to kiss Elsa's vagina more and more, deeping her kiss and slithering her tongue inside.

Elsa bit her lip and pressed Anna's head down, secretly wanting her to keep going.

Anna gladly kept going. Elsa was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life, even more than chocolate.

"God… fuck!" Elsa groaned, feeling lust in her heart. She wanted this.

Anna kept licking and kissing Elsa, sliding her finger inside as well.

"Mmmmm!" Elsa cried behind her closed mouth.

Anna kept on her assault, wanting to make Elsa climax for her.

"Do it!" Elsa whispered loudly. "Take me as your queen!"

Anna went deeper into Elsa, licking her passionately and then it happened.

"Ohhhhh!" Elsa came hard into Anna's mouth, lying back onto the bed, arching upwards and breathing softly.

Anna looked up and smiled. "You want me to go again?"

"Please don't, I can only take one at a time," Elsa told her.

Anna smirked. "I bet I can take more than you."

Elsa smiled lustfully. "Then get over her and give yourself to me."

"As you wish," Anna curtseyed. "My queen." Anna got undressed and crawled over to Elsa, spreading her legs between Elsa's head and holding her pussy above Elsa's mouth. Anna slyly looked at Elsa. "You want it?"

Elsa nodded like a little girl wanting ice cream.

"Then come and get it," Anna playfully responded. Anna dropped her pussy into Elsa's mouth, feeling the queen's cold lips kiss it sensually. "Ohhh! You good girl, Elsa!"

"Mmmhhmm," Elsa moaned through Anna's pussy, devouring her.

"Oooh fuck!" Anna cried. "You're so good."

Elsa's tongue reached up to touch the inside of Anna, wanting to make her feel good.

Anna pushed her pussy down towards Elsa, giving her sister the treat she knew she wanted.

Elsa licked deeply and Anna came, but Elsa didn't stop and Anna wouldn't let her stop.

"Go on!" Anna cried, ramming the pussy into Elsa's face. "You want me don't you, good girl!"

Elsa kissed and slurped Anna's pussy in reply, making sure Anna came again and again and again. Once this licking fest was over, Anna lay down beside Elsa, her pussy still wet.

Elsa smiled. "Congratulations Anna. You've just claimed my virginity as yours."

Anna giggled. "Glad to have helped, your majesty."

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and the two slept together, holding each other close in a bond of newfound love and adoration.

xXx

The next morning after their passionate night together, Elsa and Anna awoke in each other's arms.

"Mmm," Elsa sighed sleepily.

Anna smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, good morning snow queen."

Elsa cuddled up to her. "I want every morning to be like this."

Anna giggled. "Elsa, you're so corny."

"Isn't that what all lovers say after their first night as a couple?"

"No, but it's good enough for me," Anna remarked, leaning in and kissing Elsa's lips.

Elsa sighed, and kissed back, the thought of her and Anna finally being a couple still not resonating with her yet. Elsa then stroked Anna's cheek. "I feel as though I'm in heaven."

"Me too, Elsa," Anna joked. "And your my guardian angel."

Elsa smirked. "Angel huh? You know I can be a real bitch when I want to be."

"I've seen your bitchy mood," Anna responded. "And now that I think about it, It's pretty hot."

Elsa held Anna close. "I love you, my little sister."

"And I love you too," Anna replied, lying on Elsa's chest. "My super cool big sister."

Suddenly, Anna's maid Bella walked in on them. "Oh Princess, I thought were in your be- Oh my!"

Anna's eyes widened. "Bella!"

"Anna?" Bella then asked. "What are you doing in bed with your sister?"

"Well, I was just… umm… making sure her bed was comfy! And now that I figured out it is, I'm going out of here, right now!"

Bella folded her arms. "Anna, I've been your maid for seven years at this point, I think I can figure out when you're lying."

"Bella," Elsa then put in. "You are right. The truth is… Anna and I are in love and we have just spent the night together."

Anna looked at her sister. "Should you be telling her that, Elsa?"

"Anna, we wouldn't be able to keep this a secret forever, remember?" Elsa reminded her.

Anna sighed. "I suppose you are right."

"I'm happy for you," Bella then stated.

"Y-you are?" Anna stuttered.

Bella smiled. "To be honest, I always knew you would get together. A lot of people did."

"How many people?" Anna wondered.

"Myself, a few of the other staff, quite a lot of people in the city, including Mr Bjorgman."

Elsa chuckled. "Kristoff always did hint at me spending more time with you."

Anna sighed. "After breakfast, I am going to have a long word with him."

"Should I have Gerda to bring you your breakfasts your majesties?" Bella wondered.

"Please, and… wait, did you just say Majesties?" Elsa asked, having noticed the plural.

"Well, since you are in love and are royalty, I thought wedding bells were on the horizon."

Anna blushed. "Well… I… uh…"

Elsa smirked. "Yes, they are on the horizon, Bella. Very soon on the Horizon. In fact, I think my sister and I will get married tomorrow."

Anna looked at Elsa. "You… mean that?"

"I want this to work out for the best, Anna. Two days ago, I thought Rebecca was the one, but now I realise it's you, so if we're going to do this, we should do it right, so…" Elsa then created an icy ring. "Will you marry me, Anna?"

Anna smiled. "You bet your icy ass, I will."

Elsa then leaned close, kissing Anna on the lips.

Bella looked at them. "I'll go tell everyone the good news then," She stated.

Elsa pulled back. "Yes, and please, tell as many as you can. I'm sure there will be a lot of support for us."

"Yes, your majesty," Bella then left them in peace.

xXx

Later that day, after having a wonderful breakfast with Elsa, Anna went off to find Kristoff. She found him over in the stables, tending to Sven.

"Hey, Kristoff," Anna called to him, wanting to get his attention.

Kristoff looked over at her. "Oh, hey feisty pants."

"You giving Sven his carrots?"

"Nah, just combing his fur. You'd be surprised how much snow gets in a reindeer's fur."

Anna smiled and sat nearby. "I guess you've heard about me and Elsa now, huh."

"Who hasn't?" Kristoff remarked. "But I'm not upset. I always knew things wouldn't work out between us."

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? If anyone should be sorry it's me," Kristoff replied. "I was the one who made the first move."

"True," Anna admitted.

Kristoff sat by her. "Don't worry, I'm not upset, in fact, I think we can still work things out, as friends."

"Alright, but just friends," Anna smirked. "I don't want my new wife wanting to ice off your manhood."

Kristoff laughed. "See, that's the Anna I know."

Anna smiled. "I can't belive I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Well, you don't have to go through with it, Anna," Kristoff reminded her. "Remember when I first took you to see my family?"

"Trollfully wedded? Yeah I remember that. I still can't belive they thought we were together and then we were together and now we're not and… okay I think I made things overcomplicated."

Kristoff patted her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

Anna took a deep breath. "Kristoff, would you do me a big favour?"

"Name it."

Anna sighed. "Well, if me and Elsa are getting married, Elsa will probably take the place of the groom which leaves me as the bride, only I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle since…"

"You don't exactly have any male relatives," Kristoff stated.

"Exactly!" Anna responded. "So, I thought… would you like to be the one to give me away?"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wow… I… that's a real big honour."

"I mean, I could just go down the aisle alone," Anna offered. "But I just wanted to ask you first."

Kristoff smiled. "Feisty pants, I'll do it."

Anna squealed happily. "Yay!" She then leaped over and hugged Kristoff tightly. "Thanks, big guy."

"Anything for you, Princess," Kristoff remarked. "Oh and one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"You be just as good to Elsa as I was to you."

Anna nodded. "I will, I promise."

xXx

Elsa sat in her study, smiling at the thought of her upcoming wedding. She thought she would never find someone to marry and now she had, in her sister of all people.

The door suddenly opened and Olaf was there, carrying a huge pile of letters. "Hey Elsa! All these came for you!"

"All of them?" Elsa felt surprised. "I didn't expect the reaction to my engagement to come so quick."

Olaf dumped the letters onto her desk and wiped his brow. "Man, my twig arms ache," he remarked.

"You can't ache, Olaf," Elsa reminded her little snow friend. "Or feel pain."

"Oh yeah, that's true," the snowman replied.

Elsa then opened one of the letters. "Oh this one is from Mrs Doulby, the florist, she says she's going to provide Anna her bouquet."

"Aww that's sweet," Olaf replied.

Elsa opened another letter. "This one is from Rebecca. She's very happy for myself and Anna and is going to come to the wedding."

"Anna told me you were in love with her."

"Yes I was, but I didn't know she already had someone else," Elsa pointed out. "But I am happy she is very supportive."

"I'm supportive too," Olaf put in. "I'll be the foundation of yours and Anna's marriage."

Elsa giggled. "Well, technically, you were born from the feelings of joy I had as a child when me and Anna were young, so I suppose that's correct."

Olaf hugged Elsa's leg. "I have this warm fuzzy feeling you and Anna are going to be very happy."

"Warm fuzzy feeling? Has someone been hugging you recently?"

"No, but a hug right now would be nice."

Elsa leaned down and hugged him. "Better?"

"Much," Olaf responded.

xXx

Later that day, Anna and Elsa went down to a large hill just outside of the city, Anna holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You sure we should go now?" Anna asked. "I mean we could always come tomorrow, after the wedding."

Elsa shook her head. "No, Mama and Papa will want to know."

"Alright then," Anna agreed. The two sisters walked up to the two large markers made of stone.

Elsa planted the bouquet in between the two stones. "Hello, Mama, Papa, I know Anna and I haven't been here in a while but we thought you might want to hear this."

"We're getting married tomorrow," Anna then explained. "We've fallen for one another and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I know this sounds strange and probably not what you expected for us," Elsa added. "But we know it is true in our hearts. This is true love, in it's purest form. A love that transcends platonic and romantic, one that truly is a bond."

Anna placed her hand on the stone marker of her mother. "I hope that we have made you proud and that you are happy for us."

Elsa smiled. "I wonder how happy they would be if they were still here."

"I bet they would be super happy, and we would grateful to them," Anna stated.

Elsa smiled. "There is one thing I am grateful for Mama and Papa for."

"What's that?"

"Their decision to have you," Elsa said with a smile. "Growing up with you as sister were the happiest memories of my life and when we were shut away, I used those memories to keep me going, even in the darkest times. Without you, Anna, I wouldn't know what I'd be right now."

"Well, you know what you are right now?" Anna inquired. "You're Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and soon to be the happiest woman in the whole damn world."

Elsa smiled and kissed Anna. "I know, I can't wait to see you in your dress."

Anna then looked at the stones one last time. "Do you think their spirits can truly see us."

"Maybe they can, and if they are, they are happy" Elsa remarked.

"I agree."

Elsa held Anna's hand. "Come on, we should go home. We have a very big day tomorrow."

"We do indeed."

xXx

The next day, Elsa stood in the chapel, resplendent in her beautiful coronation dress, cape and gloves with her crown atop her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting married today.

"You look lovely, Queen Elsa," the Bishop said to her.

"Thank you, Reverend," Elsa replied gratefully. "But the real beauty will be my sister." She looked around the chapel, seeing the guests that lined the aisle. It all reminded her of a year ago, when she stood in this very spot to become queen, but now things were different. Instead of the fear and uncertainty of being queen, she had pride and joy in her heart.

Soon, the pianist began to play the bridal march. Elsa looked forward down the aisle, anxious to see her new bride.

The doors to the chapel swung open as Anna walked down the aisle towards her sister, dressed in a beautiful white ball gown with gloves, a flowery design on the bodice, silver teardrop earrings, and a long, thin veil covering her face. She clutched a bouquet of white roses in her hands. At her side was Kristoff, walking beside her with his arm linked with hers, and wearing a royal suit.

" _I'm so glad he agreed to this_ ," Anna thought to herself.

Elsa blushed and shed a few tears. Anna was the most beautiful woman in the room, and she was going to be hers. " _She looks so perfect."_

Anna arrived at the altar, Kristoff letting go of her arm and allowing her to join Elsa at the altar.

Elsa smiled. "You look beautiful, Anna."

"So do you, Elsa," Anna replied, quietly.

The bishop cleared his throat. The bishop cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we come together on this most joyous day to join Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Olaf scurried up to them, holding two silver rings on a small pillow. "Queen Elsa, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Elsa took one of the rings and slid it onto Anna's gloved finger. "I do."

"Princess Anna, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Anna responded.

Elsa took off her glove to let Anna slide her ring onto her finger. She smiled. The rings were a perfect fit.

"I now pronounce you wife, and wife," the bishop declared. "Queen Elsa, you may kiss the bride."

Elsa then lifted the veil from Anna's face, revealing her new wife to the kingdom. She then leaned close, cupping Anna's cheeks into a soft, tender kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, passionately kissing her sister back.

The crowd in the chapel began to clap for the newly married sisters, Kristoff clapping most of all. "Well done, you two," he congratulated them, quietly.

Elsa and Anna kept kissing each other, not wanting this moment to end, but sadly it did, only because the wedding march had begun, Elsa smiled as she pulled away, taking Anna on her arm and the two walking back down the aisle together.

Anna couldn't stop grinning. She was a wife now, and she would be the best wife she could ever be.

Elsa looked at her. "I love the dress by the way," she commented. "Where on earth did you find such a beautiful gown."

"It's our mother's actually," Anna explained. "I found it in the attic yesterday and it fits me just fine, for whatever reason."

Elsa led Anna out of the chapel. "It's quite symbolic."

"It certainly is," Anna then kissed Elsa. "Now come on, Mrs Princess Anna, show your wife a good time."

Elsa giggled, picking Anna up in her arms. "Most certainly, Mrs Queen Elsa."

The two of them then walked away to their future, their new life shining out before them like a road made of pure light.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Hey everyone! Sammy here! I hope you all enjoy this super long canonverse Elsanna fic. I originally intended for this to be the start of a new multichapter story, but in the end, I changed my mind. The reason this fic is long is because I'm going to be taking a small break from fanfic writing, because I'm going to be writing my first original novel. I'll probably share more details on that soon. Anyways, I hope you have a good day and I'll see you soon.


End file.
